Talk:Libishomen
Why Stephenie screw up here First of all, Stephenie made Bella and Edward spend their honeymoon in Rio. Which is great, as Rio is one of the most beautiful cities in the world. However, according to the latest Brazilian census, there is no Mapuche people living anywhere in Brazil. OK, even if we give her this much (after all it's a work of fiction and she may write whatever she wants in her world), Libishomen is not even a word. Either in Portuguese (spoken by Brazilian people) nor in any pre-Colombian natives that live in Brazil. The closest Portuguese word would be Lobisomen which means, literally, werewolf. A word that none of us would apply to Edward. The only Brazilian legend that might (and it's a BIG might) apply to Edward would be an Amazonian legend about the Boto, in which a dolphin transforms itself in a handsome man to seduce and impregnate beautiful women. --Paulo Santos talk | 18:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) um no they didn't they spent there honeymoon on isle esme not in rio. Actually, there are hundreds of island outside of Rio de Janeiro. All within the State of Rio de Janeiro. I agree yeh they go through rio to get on the boat to go to isle esme they dont spend there honeymoon in rio Bella I loved Kristen Stewart as Bella but for a Long time I wondered who else could have played that part. At first I thought no one but someone came to mind. Her name- Alex Johnson for instant star. to look at her pics you can google her or the show or Jude Harrison. She would have been a great BellA!!!! (Sammie) it is in rio esme island is in Angra (bella says on the book she and edward watched the sunset goes by Angra mountains), and Angra is in the state of rio. so that makes total sense, since they arrived, took a boat in rio and went for 4 hours untill they get at the island. does anyone knows if they are going to shoot these scenes in rio????? In fact, the events in the fouth book of Twilight saga - Breaking Dawn - contain three major mistakes about Brazil and its native people: 1) Edward explains Bella that the woman who fears him is from the Ticuna nation. Since they were spending their honeymoon in what I'm most certain it was the Angra dos Reis Bay (wich contains exactly 365 islands, many of them private, being the bigger one named Ilha Grande, an ecological sanctuary), it's quite impossible thatshe would be Ticuna, because the Ticunas are from the Amazon region. It was pretty much like saying that they found a Cherokee native living in northern Canada. 2) The Libishomen thing. There's no such thing on Brazilian native traditions. The closest legend would not be the Boto one, but the Anhanga, or "wandering spirit" in tupi language. The Anhanga is a spirit, oftenly human, that can disguise itself in different beings, such as birds, small rodents, monkeys or even bats, all scary and menacing. They also appear in human form, but in any case or occasion, they're considered an omen and/ or a danger to the living, and the places they dwell are haunted. There's NO shuc thing as a Libishomen, at least not in Brazil - remeber, the Lobisomen legend is simply the werewolf legend, brought to Brazil by the Portuguese colonization. 3) The Mapuche aren't Brazilian as well. The first time I read it, I wasnt sure where they were from, but I remembered them being from the Andes. The I made some research and found it: the Mapuche nation is located mostly in Chile,with some groups living also in Argentina. They're certainly from the Andes, and not from the tropical rainforest. However, not to let Ms. Meyer totally embarassed, I must say she used very well another Brazilian legend, though she didn't use it's name: the Icamiabas, or the legendary amazon female natives. The first expeditions in the northern regions of Brazil found reports of a native tribe consisted only by women, that were taller and stronger than the other tribes. They, as much as the legendary greek Amazons, would choose their mates amongst the bravest and strongest men in other tribes, keeping the female children and discarting the male ones. The Icamiabas were never truly seen by the european explorers but their existence was told by the elders of many other groups. It was on their behalf that the whole region was named Amazon Forest, as the river that crosses the entire northern part of Brazil. I believe that the three ladies from the Amazon coven are the last descendants of these legendary female warriors. Stephenie Meyer wrote a FICTIONAL book, people. Why are there so many people here questioning the so-called "facts"??? Maybe you should write your own book. Non-fiction of course :-) Yes, is fiction, but hell, you can't say that America is an island in the south of Mexico just because is fiction Yeah, if she bothered to set in a real town, well, are we crazy for thinking she might want to base this on actual research? Anonymous correction, 07/02/2020: First comment stated "Lobisomen", when aiming for either the singular "lobisomem" or the plural "lobisomens". The translation is correct, though: "lobisomem" is synonym with "werewolf", "lycanthrope", "licantropo", etc. The "libisomen" is either a misunderstanding of characters or of author. Even if an actual made-up word, it's etymology seem way to similar too lobisomem for it to be a corruption meaning something very different (vampire in portuguese is vampiro).